Big sis. Lil sis.
by Baiken
Summary: A bratty Ayane pulling pranks! and Kasumi seems to know the answer on how to defeat her. A fight to the death? a silver bullet? read on!(not so serious fluffy stuff. AyanexKasumi)


*Hangs from the top of the page* (Hey there! You found my fanfic eh? Well I hope you enjoy it. It was something I really wanted to write for a while, But I was a bit worry that it It wouldn't turn out so good. But then I thought if other people liked it, then I would think so. Oh just to warn its a fuzzy yuri/shoujo ish type fanfic.)  
  
"Ayane!!" Kasumi had yelled from the top of her lungs angrily. "I know your out here! Come out already!" As the kunoichi weaved tree through tree, In the forest with a miffed frown on her face. The one she was calling for dropped from a branch, face to face, surprising the girl enough to stumble backwards.  
  
"Quiet down already I hear you." Ayane had a rather superior smirk on her face, as if she was quite proud of something that she's done to her sister. Kasumi glared at the purpled haired girl infront of her as she flipped from the tree branch she was holding her self upside down on. "You! I have a couple of questions for I need your "help" on" Kasumi came face to face with her sister, locking her brown eyes onto red ones. "I must ask sis...what is the whole meaning of this?" Ayane coolly said, shrugging her shoulders innocently.  
  
"Would you happen to know..."Kasumi dug into a small satchel on the left side of her hip, pulling out a green lizard,dead,from the end of its tail. "what this is doing in my bed when I woke up today?" The taller girl frowned awaiting Ayane's confession as she tossed the reptile to the side. Instead she received, "Oooh...so that's what that whole screaming thing was for this morning? Wouldn't of guessed." from her younger sister, still holding a dangerous smile on her lips. "Oh by the way...is your friend Kei feeling any better since lunch?" Ayane asked. Kasumi's eyes began to burn. "I think so...doesn't make sense that the school lunch would give her...`sudden flatulence', and embarrassing her infront of the those kids in class today." Ayane giggled as her older sibling retold the story. "Must of been something in her food?"  
  
"Correct." Kasumi had showed two white pills to the younger kunoichi. "Laxatives...in YOUR backpack." Kasumi pointed out strongly. "In MY backpack? What would I be doing with a box of laxatives? Is your `little story' going somewhere Kasumi?" Ayane blew a strand of violet hair from her face, crossing her arms over her chest. "Indeed it is LITTLE sister." Kasumi started. "You think you can just play pranks on me and act as if I wont know its you? How dumb do you think I am?"  
  
"Dumb enough to put on your bra even though it had itching powder I put in it yesterday?" Ayane slyly confessed, her ego boosting from the blank look on her older sisters face. The taller kunoichi became estatic, "That was you too!? I swear I'll make you pay for this!" She threatened. Ayane was enjoying watching her sister fume and disgruntled, looking up to her fiery brown eyes. "Oh really?...So what are you gonna do about it?  
  
Kasumi didn't back down. " You think you know all my tricks, do you? Well maybe I'll just add something special in your breakfast tomorrow, or better yet, in your shampoo?" Ayane taunted Kasumi with a yawn, playing with the ends of her bandanna. "Talk about beginners..."she blurted. Kasumi scratched her chin with her thumb, like she was in thought. "Well...about about I make you..." She stopped half way with her own sneaky smile.  
  
Her sibling kunoichi's eyes came back to Kasumi. "Don't even..." Ayane said seriously.  
  
"Ohhh...that's it, IM gonna make you `say it'." Kasumi whispered. She swore she could hear her younger sister gulp when she finished her sentence. "T...there's no way your gonna make me say it again Kasumi!" She backed from her sisters face and turned around, as Kasumi had a very sly and catty grin. "Not no way...no how!" "Kasumi cracked the knuckles in her right hand as she cocked her head to the side, letting her braid swing behind her shoulder. "Sorry sis I didn't catch all that"  
  
"I said! Not no way not no h-"  
  
*Pow!*  
  
The light in Ayane's red eyes turned dim and her world went dark lifelessly slumping onto her knees and falling backwards onto Kasumi's knees. Just one strike to the neck would it take, somewhat a specialty from the brown haired ninja's brother, Hayate. Kasumi laughed lightly, hoisting her little sister up from her arms and dragging her back where she came entered the forest from.  
  
Minutes...maybe an hour? Her head was still woozy from the attacked that knocked her out. She felt...restrained, and she wasn't on the rough floor of the forest, but something softer.  
  
"Sleepy head...wake up sleepy head." That chant. she immediately disliked it, It sounded like it came from her sister. Ayane's eyes cracked open slightly, with a shake of her head she regained her focus. She was now staring straight up into a ceiling, `her' ceiling, in `her' room!  
  
"About time...I was thinking I hit you too hard back there." Kasumi said, giggling. "Wh-what the? You cheater! You hit me from behind!" Ayane wanted to reach out and grab her sister by the neck, but she realized that her arms were tied back as well her ankles, the texture was definitly silk rope, but it was tied on rather tight. "Now now little sister, you LET your self get knocked out so easily. The kunoichi walked around the side of the bed, kneeling over to Ayane's face as she smiled. "Oh by the way, how did I do on tying up your wrists and ankles? Pretty tight?" The younger ninja was just waiting for her sisters face to get closer, so she could bite her right in the nose. "I could of done it better." she answered with a sneer. "Oh how mean." Kasumi fake pouted, sliding her hand over Ayane's forehead to sweep back the strands of hair. "You have nobody to blame but your self sister, and now IM gonna make you `say it'.  
  
"Ha! You'll never make me say it! Were trained to take any kind of torture" Ayane pointed out matter-of-factly, clawing to get any type of upperhand in her situation. "That is true, but you will say what I want to hear." Kasumi was pratictly laying her head aside from her sisters. Adding that the busty kunoichi sat up and crackled her fingers again, wiggling them. "Shall we begin?"  
  
Ayane mentally scoffed at her sister. "She dosen't have what it takes to make me talk. Its all just a mind game, what is she going to....huh?" She stopped her thought as her sisters index finger had lightly touched the violet haired girls chin, and slowly went downward. Ayane blushed and had a confused look on her face. "W-what are you doing?" Kasumi had a very sneaky grin on her cute face, absolutely enjoying her power over her little sister. "All you had to do is say it and I'll stop." Ayane frowned, she wouldn't let her, her PRIDE wouldn't let her utter those words. "Forget it!"  
  
"Suit yourself then." Kasumi teased, her finger had kept its pursuit south, making stops now and again on Ayane's bare skin, smoothly rubbing the tanned flesh. Kasumi balanced her head in her other palm, watching Ayane's face turn more red around the cheeks. Kasumi had soon reached the cleavage of her sisters chest, making a brisk slide right on the curse, her smile becoming bigger as she heard the younger kunoichi's gasp. "hee hee...were not there yet." The older girl stood up, hopping onto the bed and over Ayane, then sat on top of her. crashing like a ton of bricks. "Ack hey!!" Ayane gasped, her crimson eyes gazed at Kasumi, coughing a bit. "And now you know how it feels to be sat on don't you?" the kunoichi turned her head and stuck out her tongue, then returning her finger onto Ayane's thigh. her "torture" continued, slowly down the very toned leg, reaching one of its stops, the stocking on the left leg. Kasumi hummed quietly, but loud enough for her sister to hear, as  
she rolled back the purple fabric with both hands, exposing it, then the matching one on the right. She lifted the last one up, running her palm under the leg and the back of the knee lightly, grinning dangerously once more.  
  
Ayane was just perplexed. She knew her older sister was getting at something, but this whole massage was odd. It was very interesting though as she held back a giggle, as it was beginning to...to... "AH! You wouldn't!!!" She yelled out suddenly. "Ooooh, so now you figured it out have you?" Kasumi seductively whispered, as she was beginning to unlace the boots Ayane adorned, throwing them off her small feet. Ayane curled them uncomfortably, But Kasumi wouldn't have any of that. "Cmon show me those pretty feet yours please little sis?" The brown haired girl had gotten a hold of one, taking off the stocking completely. "I know you sister...and I know for a fact." she paused, pinching the littlest toe of Ayane lightly.  
  
Ayane gulped. this was certainly the end.  
  
"That your...TICKLISH!!" The eldest sister declared as she let her fingers crawl aggressively over the heel of Ayane's feet and back down, simply enjoying her little sister bucking and sprawling under her weight. "Coochie coochie coo lil' sis!"  
  
"Oh no! No please Kasumi don't do..haahaa...THIS!...hee hee!" Ayane had bit her lip, repressing from laughing out more pleas. Her sister remained merciless though, tickling the back of her knee and down back to her legs quickly. "Put itching powder in my bra huh? Try to feed me laxatives will you!?" Kasumi emitted a superior laugh, turning around and getting her fingers under Ayane's armpits and gliding the tips of her fingers in the sensitive spot. Ayane buckled wildly, strains of laughter coming from within her. "Now say it!" Kasumi ordered. "Say it or I'll turn you more red then your already are!" "haa...haa...NEVER!" She squealed. The jolts and spasms started to overtake the lithe frame of the girl under Kasumi, and with a few more bucks she squeezed under Kasumi's weight and fell to the floor, a twisted look of pain and laughter falling into a blanket with the rest of her.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" The brown haired kunoichi rolled off the bet and landed back onto the rear end of her little sister and continued to attack Ayane's toes and feet again. "Saaay iiiit." her words lingered on. Ayane just couldn't hang on any more. her shut eyes began to tear, she couldn't hold her laughter any longer. Forget her pride, she wanted out of this!  
  
"ALRIGHT...ALRIGHT! B-BIG SISTER! YOU WIN *haa* BIG SISTER KASUMI!*hee* NOW LET ME GO!"  
  
"You mean it? I really win? your not making it up are you?" Kasumi playfully asked continued to tickle her little sister senseless.  
  
"HONEST...HONEST!" Ayane choked out, squirming around very uncomfortably. She couldn't show her big sister her submissive face. Kasumi ceased finally, her crafty smile calming down to a content glee. "Now that wasn't to hard now was it `Little sis'?" as she untied the ankle ropes. Ayane sighed in relief "No big sister"." she answered. The brown haired kunoichi slid off of the purple haired one and sat her upright, placing her sweaty sibling on her lap. Ayane didnt have the pissed off look one would thought she would be wearing, but a smile, she knew she was beaten, and the purple haired girl wouldn't want to be beaten by anyone else but her sister. The tired younger ninja girl placed her head onto her older sisters shoulder, nuzzling her cheek to cheek and purred. Kasumi smiled and untied the ropes on Ayane's wrists. "You...haven't called me big sister for a long time. I really like when you call me that." She whispered, not wanting to startle the girl sitting on her.  
  
"I...I'll promise to call you that more, big sister Kasumi." Ayane voice had turned sweeter as she dozed off.  
  
"Thank you, little sis." Kasumi pecked a small kiss on Ayane's cheek, finishing unknotting the rope, holding her around the waist. Ayane wrapped her hands around the taller girls neck, cuddling her body to Kasumi's. "Love you..."  
  
Now wasn't that sweet. ^_^ You know I bet there real close when there not trying to kick each others face in. And who would of known that a serious killer assassian like Ayane would end up *squeal* ticklish! If you wish to review, It wouldn't be so bad. I would really want it! 


End file.
